


Stressed

by Lazy_Adventurer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Snowball Fight, set after V6 in Atlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Adventurer/pseuds/Lazy_Adventurer
Summary: Weiss is stressed about being back in Atlas, among other things and so she's lashing out. Yang tries to comfort her by getting her to laugh.





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Look, mate, I love Bumbleby and do intend to write a fic for them, but with all the quality Bumbleby content we got this volume, I couldn't help but think, what about Weiss?? So, here's me trying to fill my Freezerburn shaped void in my heart. I've loved these two together since their talk in volume 5. It made me think if Weiss had feelings for Yang, how would she really feel about Blake coming back. Cause like Yang is very obvious about her feelings towards Blake and don't get me wrong, Weiss loves her teammate, but like she would def be jealous of Yang paying attention to Blake instead of her after only now finally getting attention from Yang. If that makes sense. So, if that does make sense then know that this is what I am trying to write in this fic. Lol. Enjoy

           To say that she was stressed was an understatement. Between trying to stay as far away from her father as possible while also getting close to general Ironwood, and navigating Atlas with her Faunus friend, Wiess barely had time to breathe without something going wrong. Granted, it had only been a week since she and the rest of team RWBY arrived here and she couldn’t honestly expect that with their luck they would get through this easily, but she still felt devastated every time something got in their way. She wanted- no- needed this part of their mission to be over with as soon as possible. She needed to get out of Atlas. She hadn’t risked her life running away just to run back and hide in Atlas again.

             She was pacing outside in the dark snow-covered garden of one of her father’s holiday homes. She hated that they were staying here but she also knew that it was the best place to hide. He father would never look for her here and she knew where all the keys to unlock the doors were hidden.

             They had come back only half-an-hour ago after another failed attempt at getting close to the General. This time, they had been so close, when a bunch of soldiers had spotted them trying to sneak into the building he was in and kicked them out for trespassing. They had waited outside until it was dark, hoping he would walk out, but it was freezing cold and by this point, they assumed that he must have used a different exit, especially if the soldiers had warned him of trespassers in the building.

             They came back to the house defeated and exhausted. Ruby tried to reassure everyone that they would try again and again until they succeeded. Weiss knew her younger leader meant well but the frustration at failing yet again made her lash out. Tell Ruby that she was being too optimistic, and she needed to realise that for every one step forward they made two steps back. She had been harsh with her words and it had stunned Ruby into silence. She felt guilty for her outburst, especially after all the growth they had both gone through and how much she had missed the young girl in their months apart. She didn’t mean to fall back into old habits of belittling the clearly well capable girl. So, she apologised and told her she just needed some time alone. Ruby simply nodded at her and she took that as her chance to leave.

             She had wanted to go up to her bedroom but found the idea of being cooped up in a small room to suffocating and so decided to go out to the garden. Out here she felt calmer. Safer. She had fond memories of this garden. Of a happier time. She looked at the table, now covered in snow, and remembered how, back when her mother had been sober, and attentive to her and her siblings, would sit there in the summertime, watching as she and Winter would play in the grass, sometimes playing silly chasing games or sometimes picking the flowers to make crowns for each other. She even found herself smiling at the memory of when Whitley was only a toddler and would follow the girls around as they played, never playing with them, only watching them.

             Weiss was so swept up in these memories, that she almost didn’t hear the back door sliding open. Almost. She freezes where she is, only moving her hand up to rub her temple and sighs before speaking.

             “Ruby, look I’m sorry for my outburst, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

             “Too right you shouldn’t have, but I think you should be saying that to her not me.” Weiss swings around when she realises it’s not Ruby’s voice speaking back to her.

             “Yang?”

             “The one and only.” Yang smiles at her.

             “Oh. I didn’t realise… Why are you out here?” Weiss feels embarrassed for mistakenly thinking it had been Ruby who came to talk to her.

             “Just thought I’d check in. You said it yourself, you yelled. And as much as part of me wants to be the big sister and tell you off for yelling at my sister, another part of me knows I’m also your friend and that if you’re yelling then you’re clearly upset about something.” Yang gives her a soft smile.

             Weiss looks away from her. Blushing from the embarrassment that Yang was calling her out for her behaviour, but also because Yang was smiling at her so sweetly and that always had an effect on her.

             “Y-yes- well-” Wiess coughs, trying to get the words to start actually coming out of her mouth. Yang had a way of making her struggle with words. And breathing. And having a normal pulse rate. “I am sorry for that, as I said.” Wiess looks up at her hoping to convey that she really didn’t mean to hurt her sisters’ feelings.

             “Well, I’m willing to forgive you for that, this once, so long as you tell me what’s up?”

             “It’s nothing, it’s just been a long day.” Weiss turns away from her and looks back out at the garden.

             “You and I both know that’s not just it.”

             “It doesn’t matter what it is, all that matters is the mission. We need to focus on that.”

             “That’s not true Weiss. You and your feelings matter.”

             Wiess sighs. She knows she’s not going to win this. Yang won’t leave until she tells her what’s really bothering her, and it would be hypocritical of her not to express her own fears after she worked so hard getting Yang to open up. It’s not like she doesn’t trust Yang. She knows Yang would happily let her rant about her family and how being here made her feel so lost, but there were other things bothering her. Things she knew it wasn’t fair of her to be upset about.

             “I… I don’t know what to do,” Weiss says this more to herself than the other girl.

             “We’re all unsure about what to do next,” Yang says softly.

             “No. Not about that.” Weiss feels a lump in her throat. She hears Yang’s footsteps crunching under the snow as she gets closer.

             “What is it then?”

             “Everything.”

             “Ok I’m sorry to say this but I need you to be a little more specific there, princes.” Weiss can hear the amusement in Yang’s voice, but it only makes her more upset.

             “It’s just all so much,” a few tears roll down her cheeks as she speaks, “Being back here. Failing every time, we try to get ahead. Avoiding my family. Seeing how truly horrible the people are here, especially the way they treat Blake. Hiding all the time. Never being sure what challenge, we’ll face next. It truly feels like the world is against us.”

             Yang says nothing. There’s only silence and Weiss feels more of the cold air. Feels lost and alone. Silent tears fall from her eyes and she is about to tell Yang that she’s actually fine and just overreacting when suddenly she feels her warm arms wrap around her from behind.

             “Yeah, it does feel like that sometimes.” Yang is much taller than Weiss, but she leans her head down so that it’s resting on Weiss’s shoulder as she speaks, “But you don’t have to go through it alone. We’re all here for you.”

             Weiss is in too much shock to speak. Part of her wants to push Yang away, scared of how vulnerable Yang makes her feel, but another part of her wants to lean into the touch. To let herself be vulnerable and open up. Her brain can’t decide what to do, so her mouth tries to take over and speak.

             “Yang…” Is the best her mouth can come up with.

             “You were there for me when I was upset. Let me do the same.”

             Weiss makes up her mind and turns in the other girls’ arms, wrapping her own arms around her and burying her face in her neck. She starts to sob and feels the taller girl pull her tighter against her.

             They stay like that for a few minutes, until Weiss’s breathing evens out. Weiss doesn’t pull away though. She knows its selfish, but she doesn’t want to have to pull away until she absolutely must. A small voice at the back of her head tells her, _she’s not yours to hold_. She tries to ignore it, she normally listens to it when they’re together, but she wants to pretend. Even for a moment.

             Yang’s the one to break the silence. “Feeling better?”

             Weiss nods. She pulls away before Yang can, knowing it will be easier that way. She wipes at her cheeks, sniffles and attempts a small smile. Weiss feels better after finally letting go of some of her false bravadoes that she had been keeping up all week. Yang smiles back down at her.

             “I’m glad. I don’t like seeing the ice princess upset.” Yang cheekily smiles at her causing Weiss to scoff and push her away by her shoulder. Yang laughs at her reaction.

             “Gods Yang, there I was thinking you could be serious for once in your life.” Weiss turns away from her, trying not to show Yang that she is actually glad for the change in atmosphere.

             “Don’t lie, you love it when I call you princess.” Weiss can hear Yang crunching around in the snow as she talks but doesn’t turn around to see what she’s doing.

             “I do not!” Weiss hates the childish whine her voice takes on as she speaks but she can’t help it. “I especially don’t appreciate when the word ‘ice’ is put before it!”

             “Aw, but I can’t help it when you’re just so-” Weiss suddenly feels the coldness of a ball of snow hitting her back, “- cold!” Yang laughs hard at her own joke.

             “YANG!” Weiss jumps and turns to face the other girl who continues to laugh. “Why would you do that! It’s freezing out here!”

             “You needed to cool off!” Yang laughs, even more, hunching over from it.

             Wiess shakes her head. She wants to be mad and yell at Yang, but she decides on a better way to deal with this. While Yang is still hunched over laughing and not paying attention to her, Weiss reaches down slowly and grabs a handful of snow, shaping it into a perfect ball.

             “You know that’s a lot coming from such a hothead, maybe you’re the one who needs to cool down.” With this, she chucks the snowball at Yang, hitting her square in the face.

             Yang’s face goes serious and she stops laughing. Weiss suddenly feels so worried that she’s crossed a line. That Yang’s hair will burst into flames and she’ll tell her off. However, after a few silent moments, Yang’s face brightens into the widest smile Weiss has ever seen and she finds herself laughing at the sight of the snow still sticking to Yang’s face.

             “Oh, now you’ve done it, Princess!” Yang reaches for more snow on the ground and quickly makes a snowball to throw back at Weiss.

             Weiss sees it coming and jumps out of the way, “Ha! Missed me!” However, while she was busy dodging that snowball, she hadn’t noticed that Yang had made a second one and had just thrown it her way. It hits Weiss in the shoulder, and she glares up at Yang. Yang sticks her tongue out at her.

             Weiss makes a snowball to throw back, but Yang dodges. This starts an all-out war between the two. Both rushing to make more snowballs while also dodging the others attempt. Weiss throws one and Yang dodges while also throwing her own, but it's messy and misses Weiss by inches. Weiss jumps behind a chair near the table and uses it as cover while throwing snowballs over at Yang. Yang stays out in the open, jumping out of the way of her snowballs, but eventually one hits her in the leg. They’re both laughing, and Weiss feels her mood getting better with each snowball she sends Yang’s way.

             Eventually, she decides she’s not getting a good enough angle from behind the chair so, she gathers as many snowballs as she can carry in her arms and waits for Yang to run out of her own. When she sees Yang leaning down to gather more snow she takes her chance. She rushes out of her hiding spot, charges up to Yang who’s still bent over and dumps all her snowballs at once onto her head. She laughs at the sight as the snow clings to Yang’s hair in a pile. She’s laughing so hard she has to clutch her sides.

             “Who’s the cold one now?” Weiss says between laughter.

             Weiss it too busy laughing and enjoying her own wittiness to notice Yang standing up and smiling at her. When she eventually does notice she sees a glint in her eye’s like she’s won despite what just happened.

             “Yang?” Weiss askes hesitantly. But all Yang does is take a step closer to her, her smile getting mischievous. “Yang? What are you doing?” Yang steps closer. Weiss takes a step back, but it's too late. Yang wraps her arms around her and lifts her up. “Yang! No! Put me down! What are you doing?!”

             Yang just laughs and suddenly drops them to the ground, in a particularly deep patch of snow. Weiss under her and pressing her into the snow.

             “OH MY GOD!” Weiss cries out.

             “I think it’s still you who’s cold, princess.” Yang laughs.

             Despite the cold snow on her back, Weiss can’t help the heat the rises up her neck to her cheeks. She can’t stop her brain from imagining all the other scenarios she wishes yang were laying on top of her, none of which involves snow. Or clothes.

             She thinks she wants to push Yang off her, but her body betrays her as she gets colder lying on the ground and she only naturally seeks out heat. Her arms wrap around Yang pulling her in closer. Yang has always radiated heat. She finds that she can’t look Yang in the eye though and instead stares off into the distance.

             “That was unfair Yang!” She whines.

             “Oh, but dumping snow on my head while I’m defenceless isn’t?” Yang points out.

             Weiss opens her mouth to retort but finds she has nothing to say in her defence. Instead, she just rolls her eyes and huffs. After a few moments silence Weiss looks up at Yang. Yang is staring at her with a big dopey smile on her face that make Weiss forget everything. Her heart rate spikes and she feels her face go redder. With Yang smiling at her like that she can’t help but want to stay there, but the voice it back again, whispering, _she’s not yours, she never will be._

             So, instead, she pushes her off. Well attempts to. She doesn’t have the strength to push her off fully, but Yang is kind enough to pretend and rolls off her to one side. Wiess stands up and brushes the snow off herself. Yang also does the same. Weiss can’t look at her and coughs before speaking.

             “We should go back inside before we both freeze to death.” Weiss goes to walk back inside but before she can move she feels Yang’s hand grab hers and stop her. She looks down at their hands then back up at Yang, who looks apprehensive.

             “Wait,” Yang speaks but can’t seem to look Weiss in the eye.

             “What is it?” Now it’s Weiss’s turn to be concerned.

             “I- it’s just- see-” Yang trips over her words before taking a deep breath. “There’s something else wrong Weiss.”

             “What?” Weiss is taken aback, worried now that Yang has picked up on the one other thing that had been bothering her.

             “Ever since we were at Heaven. Well no, to be more specific, since Blake got back, you’ve been… quiet. At least with me.”

             Weiss turns away embarrassed. Yang has caught her. Not that she was going to give in that easily. Maybe she can make Yang think it is something else. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

             “Yes, you do. I can see it clear as day on your face.” Yang held her hand tighter, not letting her slip away from this conversation.

             “I was stab. I nearly died. A lot happened since then, I’ve just been distracted.”

             “And I get that but… We were getting close. Something was changing between us. I know you felt it too, you were opening up to me. But then Blake came back, and you closed yourself off to me again. Why?”

             “I- I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Weiss can’t tell her the truth. It is already painful enough when the voice at the back of her head tells her.

             “Don’t shut me out, please. I care about you.”

             “Not as much as you care about her,” Weiss whispers. As soon as the words leave her mouth, she prays that Yang didn’t hear them.

             “What does that mean?” Yang asks, not harshly, as Weiss expected and somehow, Yang’s patience with her makes her feel like she can tell her. Maybe talking about it will get the voice to shut up.

             Weiss takes a deep breath. “It’s obvious, isn’t it. To anyone with eyes at least.”

             “What is?” Yang sounds genuinely confused.

             “You like her. Blake.”

             “Yeah, do you not?”

             “No- I mean yes- but not like- ugh,” Weiss is getting frustrated and let go of Yang’s hand, turning to face her, “You have feelings for Blake don’t deny it. We can all see it.”

             Yang blushes and looks away from Weiss’s harsh stare. “I- I did. At one point.”

             “Exactly, and now she’s back, so it’s only a matter of time before you two get together.” Weiss finds herself getting upset again.

             “What? You think that?”

             “Of course, I do. You made your feeling pretty clear to me.”

             “If that’s what you think my feelings are then I didn’t make them clear enough.”

             “What? What does that mean?”

             “Look like I said, I did have feelings for her. Did. But that’s changed. We’ve changed. I don’t want the things I used to want.”

             “Sure, you don’t,” Weiss says sceptically.

             “Are you- Are you jealous?” Yang seems amused by this idea.

             “What? No! Not at all! I just- I just- I…” Weiss looks away blushing.

             “You are aren’t you,” Yang says like it’s a statement of fact, stepping closer to Weiss.

             “No!” Weiss can’t come up with a better argument, while the taller girl gets closer, taking up more of her space.

             “I think you are.” Yang is right up in Weiss’s face, but Weiss is looking away from her, blushing hard.

             Yang reaches her hand out and cups Weiss’s chin, pulling her to face her. She’s only an inch from Weiss’s face and Weiss finds it hard to breathe.

             “I don’t want her, Weiss,” Yang whispers her words. “I want you…”

             Weiss breath hitches as Yang leans forward, stopping just short of Weiss’s lips, waiting for Weiss. Weiss can’t help it. She’s been imagining this for so long now and immediately meets Yang’s lips, kissing her harshly, afraid if she doesn’t, Yang will disappear, and this will all have been a dream. It’s not a dream though, as Yang kisses her back, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in sharply, causing Weiss to squeak in surprise. Weiss puts her hands on Yang’s shoulders, then slips them around her neck, pulling her down more, as their height difference was making it difficult to kiss her properly. Yang must have noticed that too, as she smiles into Weiss’s mouth at the action.

             They kiss for what could be hours or seconds, Weiss doesn’t know. All she knows is that she doesn’t want to stop, but that she needs to breathe, so reluctantly, she pulls away, keeping her arms around Yang. Yang is also panting, her eyes still closed. Weiss bites her lip, trying not to smile too wide, or else she might never stop. Yang opens her eyes.

             “I’m so glad we talked.” Yang smiles.

             “Me too.” Weiss breathes out.

             “Even if you cheat at snowball fights.” Yang laughs.

             “I do not!” Weiss tries to push her off in mock offence, but Yang only laughs, pulling her back into a sweet kiss. Weiss melts into it. They stay out there for another while. Neither one wanting to let go of the other.

             In Yang’s arms, Weiss can’t help but feel hopeful. That they can do anything, so long as they are together.


End file.
